Empty Spaces
by Gabriel Doolin
Summary: The early days of the gangs existence.  Drama, friendship, violence, sexual situations, language.
1. Chapter 1

_Author Notes:_

This story is sort of like the manga and anime blended together. And even though I usually don't put ages to the characters, I did for this story. So this are how old they are:  
Goemon: 16  
Fujiko: 18  
Lupin: 23  
Jigen: 27  
Zenigata: 34  
This story will be slow in updating. Sorry. ^^;

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The ticking of the grandfather clock echoed through the darkened room. The large behemoth towered over the contents of the den, as if staying true to it's name and watching over all in the large space.

Through the window came a figure, dressed head to toe in black. The scrawny form took a second to evaluate their surroundings before racing forward.

The person stood in front of the clock and stared up at it. Reaching up, they removed the mask they wore, revealing a young man with short cut black hair, his brown eyes piercing with a look of strong determination.

His lips curled into a smirk, wiggling his fingers as he preceded to open the front panel of the clock, exposing the safe inside.

Pressing an ear to the cold steel, the man turned the dial slowly, listening for the slightest sounds of the mechanism unlocking. Getting three of these sounds he stepped back, admiring his work.

Wasting enough time he opened the heavy thick door, reaching in to a snap and a very painful feeling to his hand, pulling it out to see a mouse trap secured tightly on his fingers.

From behind him came a female cackle, the man yanking the trap off and spinning around, staring at the shadow in the corner.

"Looks like you were slow again, Lupin," the female taunted him as she walked out from the shadows.

"You," Lupin gasped, staring at her beautiful figure, the skin tight outfit she was wearing making it very easy to see her every curve.

"Maybe next time, huh?" she teased, tossing him the gaudy statue that the safe had held, the item not worth much and too ugly for her to keep.

Lupin caught the statue with tender fingers, careful not to drop it. When he looked up the woman was gone, not seconds after a high pitched alarm filled the air.

Lupin gasped, looking back as the door burst open and the lights came on. With no where else to go to escape the spray of bullets Lupin dove out the open window he had entered from, happy he didn't have to suffer injuries from jumping through a pane of glass.

Bullets peppering the ground around him, Lupin ran as fast as he could, using a large tree to get over the wall surrounding the estate.

'That woman...' he thought as he ran away from the sounds of yelling and gunshots.

* * *

In the wooded area surrounding the estates large acreage stood two men. One was dressed in a western style suit, his face containing a neatly trimmed beard and the fedora on his head concealing his eyes in shadow. The other man was Japanese and dressed in traditional samurai attire. In his left hand he held a sheathed sword.

Both stood by a black sports car, the Japanese man with his eyes closed while the other would occasionally glance around him.

"So..." the bearded man said as he attempted once again to start up some kind of conversation. It was his third such attempt and he had been unsuccessful every time.

The Japanese man said nothing, keeping his eyes closed and his body still.

The bearded man sighed, pulling a cigarette from the pack in his inside jacket pocket and sticking it between his lips.

He struck a match on a nearby rock and brought it to the end of the cigarette when he froze.

The Japanese man suddenly let out a quick yell, unsheathing his sword and waving it quickly in front of him. At his feet fell what was left of a grasshopper, it's back leg twitching as the man sheathed his sword and resumed his position.

"That... was fucking disturbing," the bearded man said, staring at the carcass as he lit his cigarette.

"I find it more disturbing your smoking habits, Jigen," the Japanese man said as he opened his eyes and glared towards the other man.

The man addressed as Jigen scoffed as he blew out a puff of smoke. "Funny, coming from a man in a dress," he muttered.

"What did you say?" the samurai demanded.

"I said you wear a dress," Jigen yelled, grinning as the Japanese man stepped up and got in his face.

"He's helpful, Goemon," Lupin said as he walked out of the trees and into the clearing. "Don't kill him."

Goemon, the samurai, glared at Lupin and stepped back.

"And you," Lupin said as he glanced at Jigen. "Stop antagonizing him."

"Not my fault," Jigen shrugged. "I already told you I don't babysit."

He smirked at Goemon, who stiffened up and gripped his sword tighter.

"So, what'd you get?" Jigen asked Lupin, who was already in the car.

Jigen took the passenger seat while Goemon got stuck sitting in the back.

"Nothing," Lupin said with a smile. "The safe was empty."

Jigen stared at him suspiciously. "I've worked with you for years. Long enough to know you're hiding something."

Lupin shrugged and sighed, slumping in the seat and staring off in front of him. "Someone beat me to it. All I got was some cheap ass statue."

"Someone beat you to the safe?" Jigen laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

Lupin rolled his eyes over at Jigen. "It was that woman again."

"What woman?" Jigen asked.

"The one who beat me to museum job and the bank job and kept me from stealing every damn thing I've had my sights on this whole damn month," Lupin spat. "Who the hell do you think I'm referring to?"

"Okay," Jigen said, backing off.

"She's good," Lupin sighed. "And she's beautiful."

"Fuck," Jigen mumbled.

"I want to know her better. Hey guys, what do you think of her joining our team?"

"No women," Jigen answered.

"I agree with Jigen," Goemon answered. "She will only slow us down."

"Not this woman," Lupin said with a grin as he revved the engine and sped off.

* * *

A richly dressed man sat alone at a table, delicately cutting up his rare steak into bite size pieces, popping one piece in his mouth and chewing it thoroughly until washing it down with a sip of wine.

He glanced up when one of the waiters walked towards him.

"An Inspector Zenigata here to see you, sir," the waiter whispered into the man's ear.

"Yes, bring him over."

"Yes, sir."

The waiter rushed off, out of sight for a few seconds before leading the Inspector to the table.

"Please, Inspector. Sit down." The man motioned to the chair across from him.

Inspector Zenigata, dressed in a dark brown suit with a tan trench coat over that and a brown fedora on his head, looked down at the chair. Removing his hat, he pulled out the chair and sat down, placing his hat on his lap as he stared across the table at the man.

"Can I get you something to eat?" the man asked.

"I'm just hear to listen to your problem," Zenigata answered, strict protocol not allowing him to enjoy a nice meal while on the job.

'Such professionalism,' the man mused. He cleared his throat, reaching inside of his jacket with his right hand and pulling out a small scrap of paper, setting it on the table and sliding it towards the inspector.

Zenigata watched the paper carefully, grabbing it once the man had removed his hand. "What is this?" he asked as he read what was on the note.

"I would call it a threat," the man said as he straightened out, clenching the last bite of steak in his teeth and pulling it gently off the fork.

Zenigata ignored the man as he chewed his dinner. "Mine Fujiko," he muttered, knowing that name well. "You have nothing to worry about," he told the man as he set the note down. "Your possessions will be safe under my watch."

"I am pleased to hear that, Inspector," the man said as he looked up as Zenigata stood.

Zenigata nodded to the man before hurrying off.

* * *

"Ready?" Lupin asked as he looked at his partners.

Both said nothing, replying only with a quick nod.

A smirk crept across Lupin's face as he slapped his hands together. "Let's get inside and grab that painting."

Lupin ran off and jumped up towards the tall brick wall, grasping the top and pulling himself over.

Jigen followed, doing the same as Lupin while Goemon was more agile and was able to clear the wall.

The three ran in the shadows towards the large mansion, the ominous structure looming over them as they got closer.

Pressing their backs against the mansions walls, Lupin motioned Goemon ahead.

Goemon nodded, jumping into the air and slicing a large hole into the side of the mansion, able to avoid the large pieces of stucco, wood and drywall and sheath his sword before his feet once again touched the dampened ground.

"Show off," Jigen muttered under his breath as the three made their way through the hole.

The interior of the mansion was dark and silent, Lupin fitting on a pair of night vision goggles and leading the others down the maze of hallways.

"This is it," Lupin whispered as he stood in front of a large and heavy wood door, his hand slowly moving towards the knob when a clicking sound from above made the three freeze and look up as a large metal cage fell down on top of them.

"What the hell is this?" Jigen spat in anger.

Lupin shrugged as he gripped firmly the bars in his hands.

A laughter from the darkness echoed throughout the hallway, the three watching as a figure made it's way towards them.

Zenigata got to the cage, his laughter stopping as he stared at the men inside the cage. "Who the hell are you?" he yelled in anger.

"I tire of this," Goemon said, pulling out his sword and cutting the cage to pieces.

"See?" Lupin said with a grin to Jigen. "Told you he was useful." He patted the man on the shoulder as he passed him.

"Hey, wait a second!" Zenigata yelled as the three started to walk off. "Stop right there!"

"As if we're going to listen to you, you annoying old man," Lupin said with a roll of his eyes.

Zenigata growled at the defiance, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a pair of handcuffs, flinging them at Lupin.

Acting with no hesitation, Jigen reached back and grabbed his gun, blasting the cuffs in half, the loud gunshot causing the mansions alarm to enact.

"Nice way to use your head," Goemon said, not very amused at the gunman's move.

"Yeah, well I didn't see you doing anything," Jigen said in return.

"This isn't the time!" Lupin yelled, glancing down the hall to see figures running towards them. "Come on!" He reached in his jacket and pulled out some smoke bombs, throwing them down and obscuring them in a white fog.

The cops rushing them stopped and blocked their face from the smoke, closing their eyes as they coughed out what they couldn't help but inhale.

"Hey, Lupin," Jigen said as the three ran down dark halls. "You know that guy?"

"The cop? Never seen him before," Lupin shrugged. "Goemon?"

Goemon shook his head, the other two having to guess what his answer was.

"Speak up, Goe- Oof!" Lupin fell to the ground, rubbing his chest as he looked across from him, a figure struggling to get to their feet as they moaned.

"Watch where you're going!" the person yelled.

"It's you," Lupin said in shock, standing and staring at the woman who continued to ruin his plans.

"Lupin?" The woman looked at him and laughed. "Well, I guess I should thank you for distracting the cops, giving me enough time to steal this painting. I hope you don't mind too much if I take it?"

Jigen and Goemon glared at the woman as she smiled at them and ran off. "Behind you," she called out.

Jigen and Goemon glanced behind them, a small group of cops closing in on them.

"Damn it..." Lupin mumbled, leading the way as the three ran from their pursuers.

* * *

A close escape and a quiet car ride later, the three were back at the old apartment building they used for their hideout.

Goemon had gone to bed after hours of meditation, Jigen having passed out on the couch after a bottle of scotch.

Lupin was the still awake, however, standing on the balcony with a lit cigarette hanging gently from his lips as his eyes gazed off at the stars above.

His mind only thought of that woman. Who was she? What was her name? Where was she right now? Lupin knew that he had to get the answers, that he had to get closer to her. "Somehow... I'll find you."

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, the woman laid in bed, her head turned towards the window as her eyes gazed off into the distance. The city lights twinkled and danced as her mind wandered. "Lupin... may we meet again," she smiled, blowing a kiss towards the window before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jigen groaned, pushing himself into a half sit as the all too familiar feeling came over him. He figured out his surroundings first, something that only took him a split second to do, realizing he had fallen asleep on the couch.

Another groan. Jigen pressed a palm to his mouth and jumped to his feet, rushing over to the bathroom.

The light inside the small room was on, Lupin busy relieving himself when Jigen ran in, Lupin looking back at him.

"Hey, what the... what the hell are you doing?" Lupin demanded to know as Jigen tried to shove him aside. "I'm pissing here!"

Jigen grabbed the trash can in desperation and emptied the contents of his stomach inside of it.

Lupin made a sound of disgust. This wasn't the first time Jigen got sick from drinking too much.

He finished and tucked his business back into his boxers, flushing the toilet and staring down at Jigen.

Jigen stayed knelt on the floor with his head bowed over the waste basket. More heaving followed.

Lupin rolled his eyes and left the room.

Knowing he'd be unable to go back to sleep, Lupin walked to the kitchen and grabbed the pack of cigarettes he had tossed on the counter hours earlier.

He placed one in between his lips and light it, taking a long drag and exhaling the smoke above him.

Jigen mumbled something as he made his way back to the couch.

"I thought you knew how to handle your liquor," Lupin said in a serious manner.

"I do," Jigen barked, sitting on the couch with his head bowed between his knees.

"Are we going to have to have an intervention?" Lupin joked dryly.

"Will you just shut up?" Jigen yelled. "It was whatever shit we ate tonight. Something must have been bad."

Lupin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that always seems to be the case," he muttered, walking back to his room.

Jigen ignored him. Feeling sick again, he jumped up and rushed back to the bathroom.

* * *

After a short nap Lupin woke up and sat on the edge of the bed. He stared out the window, his only thoughts being on the woman who kept screwing him out of his treasures.

With a long sigh he stood and turned towards the closet.

By the time he was dressed and out of the room Goemon had come in from the balcony, having spent all night outside in meditation.

Jigen was still passed out on the couch.

"Hey," Lupin said, passing Goemon to get a cup of coffee, his cup being instant coffee and warm tap water.

Goemon said nothing, but nodded.

Lupin quickly downed the coffee and set the cup in the sink. "I'm going out. I'll be back later."

Goemon nodded, continuing to wait in the kitchen for his tea to be ready.

* * *

All Lupin had to do was think of what he would steal next. That item was an ancient Chinese vase owned by one of the cities wealthy residents.

He took his time and wandered around in the area of the home. "Just as I thought," he grinned.

The woman left the house, turning to talk to the man who owned the property.

Lupin listened, the woman posing as an insurance agent.

She bid the man farewell and walked back to her car, a silver convertible that Lupin knew had to be stolen.

He walked to his car and got, starting it and driving off as the woman drove past him.

He followed her to a fancy hotel and grinned, pulling up to the front and letting one of the workers waiting outside to park it.

He rushed off inside and got everything for his quick plan prepared.

The woman walked through the side door into the lobby and to the main elevator.

The man waiting inside nodded as she entered.

"Seventeenth floor," she told the man, who nodded and pressed the correct buttons, the door closing and the elevator making it's quick ascent.

The elevator got halfway up when the man pressed a button and everything stopped.

The woman stared at him in annoyance. "What's going on?" she asked. "Who are-"

Her words were silenced by a kiss, the man grabbing her and forcing himself on her.

"That's what I want to find out," the man said, pulling back and smiling at her.

"You," she gasped. "Lupin."

Lupin began to kiss at her neck, his right hand groping her ass while her left hand groped one of her breasts.

The woman moaned from the feel of his touch, one that was gentle yet dominating.

"So," he said, the warm breath on her skin making her tingle inside.

"Fu... Fujiko," she moaned as he began to kiss her once again.

"Fujiko," he sighed. He pulled away and stared into her eyes. "What do you say about going to your room and having a little fun?"

His grin made her grin and soon she was lost in his eyes, finding herself agreeing.

Lupin started the elevator back up, Fujiko groaning once again as Lupin sucked at her neck and groped her body parts.

They left the elevator, neither able to wait before they got into her room before they began pulling at the others clothing, Fujiko's shirt almost completely off and Lupin's pants unbelted and unzipped by the time they reached her door.

The next twenty minutes were filled with passion and loud moans of pleasure, the queen sized bed tested, the springs squeaking loudly while the headboard pounded against the wall.

Neither cared who heard them, too caught up in the moment to even think about anything other than the amazing sex they were having.

When they reached the peak of their pleasure they collapsed onto the bed, both on their backs as they breathed heavily.

"That... that was amazing," Fujiko said, staring at the ceiling and laughing.

"Yeah, it was," Lupin said, looking over at her and smiling.

She turned her head towards him, Lupin reaching out with a gentle hand and running his fingers through her hair as he stared into her eyes.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, leaning in and kissing her.

She kissed him back and then stared off in thought as he started to kiss down her body.

* * *

Jigen woke up and yawned. He quickly made a sound of disgust, the taste in his mouth something he didn't want to experience any longer.

He stood and yawned as he walked to the bathroom, making another sound of disgust when his mess from hours earlier was still in the trash can.

He dumped everything into the toilet, not caring what he was throwing in there and just hoping it'd all flush down.

He put the trash can in the bath tub and filled it with water, letting the water run over the edge, bits of puke and garbage trailing down the side of the container.

He flushed the toilet and hoped, standing and staring down at it as everything seemed to go down.

Glad for that, he grabbed the mouthwash and got a huge mouthful, swishing it around his mouth.

His eyes rolled to the side as Goemon pushed the half closed door open.

"You're up early," Goemon said in annoyance.

Jigen made an annoyed "haha" face at him before he spit the mouthwash into the sink. "Let me ask you something," he said, turning to Goemon.

Goemon stared with no expression and waited for whatever words were to come from Jigen's mouth.

"When you sit and meditate, what exactly burrows up from the floor and crawls up your ass?" Jigen glared at Goemon and waited for his response.

"Your evil stench," Goemon answered with little hesitation.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Then you should understand it perfectly."

Jigen gritted his teeth. How could this kid be such a smartass to him and be good at it?

"I need to use the bathroom," Goemon said. "Unless you're the type who likes to watch..."

"Fuck you," Jigen said before leaving.

Jigen walked to the kitchen and rummaged around, making himself a quick sandwich and eating it while leaning against the counter. He washed it all down with a beer.

"Where's Lupin?" he asked in a raised voice so Goemon could hear him.

Goemon shrugged as he walked from the bathroom out into the living room. "Out."

"Well, that tells me a lot. Thanks for being a fountain of information."

Goemon turned and glared at him. "That was all he said. I can't read his mind."

"Can you read mine?" Jigen asked. "I hope so. I don't feel like repeating all of these thoughts I'm having."

"As if you could remember anything you thought one second ago."

"Don't make me shoot you," Jigen threatened, the only come-back his mind thought of.

"Since you've been so successful at that already, hmm?" Goemon smirked.

"Oh, that is it, dressboy!" Jigen stomped towards Goemon, the two getting into each others face.

Goemon began to insult Jigen in Japanese.

Jigen found this amusing. "As if I can't understand you. I've only lived in that god-awful country for five years."

Goemon gasped at this.

Jigen smirked, knowing that if there was one way to insult a proud Japanese man, it would be to insult his homeland. "Nothing to say?"

Goemon shook in anger. He reached back and grabbed the sword he had tucked into his belt. He unsheathed it and screamed, swinging it at Jigen.

Jigen, scared shitless at this, kept his calm and continued to smirk, Goemon stopping his blade inches from Jigen's face.

"H-hey!" Lupin yelled, this being the scene he saw when he walked through the door. He ran up to the two and pushed them apart.

Jigen shrugged and walked back to the couch, plopping down on it.

Goemon stood and glared at Jigen.

"Can I not leave you two alone for a few hours?" Lupin asked. "Jesus, guys! In order for everything to work, I need both of you. Both! So, get your shit together and figure out how to at least leave each other alone!"

Jigen laughed. "Then tell dressboy here to not be such a smartass."

"Me?" Goemon growled. "This is all your doing!"

"I'm not the one so quick to throw around insults," Jigen shrugged.

"And they bother you so much? You're such a weak man, Jigen."

Jigen could only laugh at Goemon's statement, something that made the samurai even more livid.

"I give up," Lupin groaned, walking to his room and slamming the door, Jigen and Goemon continuing to argue, their loud voices carrying through the door as Lupin laid on the bed, smiling as his mind only thought about Fujiko


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You gonna hit me?" Jigen taunted.

Hours had passed since they first argued that day. And this current spat was their third round.

Jigen and Goemon stood face to face, Jigen with his arms out as if he were inviting the samurai to hit him.

"You should just give up on being a man, Goemon," Jigen scoffed.

Goemon didn't say anything as he trembled with rage.

Jigen lowered his arms and took a step back. "Go back to Japan where you're not seen as the freak you are. I'm sure your dress will turn heads in Tokyo. Maybe you can get yourself a nice boyfr-"

Goemon screamed, finally reaching his limit and swung wildly at Jigen, his clenched right hand hitting Jigen square on the jaw and then a quick left to the mouth following.

Jigen stumbled back to the floor, holding a hand to his bleeding mouth as he looked up in shock as Goemon stood over him.

Lupin walked out of his room as he put on his tie and stopped when he saw his two partners. "Damn it, Jigen, knock it off!"

"This little shit hits me and it's all my fault?" Jigen yelled.

Lupin threw a towel at Jigen. "He'd have no reason to hit you if you just layed off!"

Jigen pressed the towel to his mouth and narrowed his eyes at Goemon, who continued to look very dominating.

"I get it," Lupin yelled. "You don't like him! You don't like that I invited him to work with me! And if it bothers you so much having him around, then maybe you should pack your shit and leave!"

Both Jigen and Goemon were surprised by Lupin's words.

Jigen stood and threw the towel on the floor. "You'd actually pick him over me. After all we've been through. Wow."

"Jigen," Lupin sighed. "It's obvious you're the problem."

"Yeah, I'm the problem," Jigen laughed. He glared at Lupin as he shook his head in astonishment. "I guess I should have listened to my friends when they warned me about you, about how you just end up fucking all your partners over."

"Jigen, come on, it isn't like th-"

"No, it's exactly like that! You pushed this asshole child on me and now you're gonna do it again with some bitch who keeps fucking up our jobs! And I'm done with all of it! Next time you're in a bind and need help, don't even think about calling me."

Lupin watched in sadness as Jigen walked out the door.

Goemon smirked slightly as he watched Jigen leave. His face then went without expression when he looked back at Lupin. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything," Lupin said, annoyed by all the drama and going back to his room to finish getting dressed.

* * *

Lupin and Jigen had worked together for almost two years before Lupin had heard about Goemon and his sword.

Researching further, Lupin discovered Goemon's clan hiding the formula for the metal used to forge the sword's blade, one of the strongest metals known to man.

Lupin had fun taunting the samurai boy, someone who wasn't so used to things beyond the traditions he had grown up with.

In the end the formula was destroyed, the treasure lost. Lupin gained a bigger treasure, though, in a new partner.

Jigen didn't like it, Lupin taking his refusal as him being jealous of Goemon's skills.

Jigen thought that ridiculous and the two didn't speak for a couple of weeks.

Lupin knew it was his fault in the first place, becoming so close to his partners. Both his father and grandfather said you should trust partners with your life, but not get that close to them, those partners often times turning on you.

Lupin couldn't help it, though. It was who he was. He liked Jigen the person more than Jigen the skilled gunman. And as much as Goemon's sword came in handy, he liked Goemon more.

His father had told him that if there was ever a problem with the group, then you got rid of the problem. And by 'get rid of' his father had really meant 'kill', but Lupin couldn't bring himself to kill a friend.

Getting rid of Jigen was something he didn't want to do but knew he had to. And hours after Jigen left it still hurt.

"Lupin," Goemon said.

Lupin sat on the edge of the couch, his arms leaning on his knees as he stared at the wall.

"If you want him back I can leave," Goemon said.

Lupin shook his head as he kept staring at the wall. "No, that isn't necessary."

"Do... you think he'll come back?"

Lupin looked up at Goemon and forced a smile. "It's not your problem, so don't worry about it."

Goemon knew that wasn't so. He could usually keep calm during those types of situations and he slipped and let his anger control him. To him, he had failed himself and Lupin.

"Besides," Lupin laughed. "It's not the first time we've fought. He'll be back."

Goemon nodded, unsure of what Lupin said.

There was a knock on the door and the two looked back at it.

Lupin got excited and ran to it, opening the door and looking at Fujiko with a big smile on his face.

The two hugged and kissed before Lupin invited her inside.

"I'd like you to meet my partner, Goemon," Lupin said. "Goemon, this is Fujiko."

"Nice to meet you, Goemon," she said with a smile and bow.

Goemon could only stare at her. She was much more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. "Uh, yes, nice to meet you." He bowed awkwardly.

"If anything happens, call me," Lupin said. "If it isn't that important, don't bother. I'll be back tomorrow." He had a dumb grin on his face.

Fujiko waved and smiled to Goemon as she and Lupin left.

Goemon blushed and waved back.

* * *

The conversation was light during dinner. It was mostly filled with flirting and loving stares.

Done with their meals and the table cleared of their plates, Lupin and Fujiko reached across the table and held hands.

"So, heard anything interesting?" Lupin asked.

"Maybe. What do I get for this information?"

"A third of whatever we take if you help me and Goemon."

"Your other friend isn't helping?"

"He has something else to do. So?"

"I want half." Fujiko gave him a sly look.

Lupin returned the look. "Fine. Half."

"Well, I've heard something about a shipment of stolen goods leaving the harbor tomorrow night."

"Go on."

"The shipping company is in bed with the local mafia group, so they help them get their goods out under the radar."

"God I love you," Lupin said in a hushed tone, leaning over and kissing her, Fujiko kissing him back.

"Now what?" she wondered between kisses.

"We go back to your place and fuck," he said.

"I like that." She pulled back and smiled at him as he smiled at her.

Lupin slapped some money on the table and the two started for the door, Lupin handing their server a nice tip on the way out.

* * *

The next morning Lupin and Fujiko went back to his place.

Goemon was meditating in the living room when they entered. He stood and nodded at Lupin. He quickly looked down uncomfortably when Fujiko smiled and winked at him.

Goemon was okay with her working with them on the job. He found himself liking her more than he should have and just wanted her to be around.

They sat at the table to discuss their plan, various maps and blueprints and photos in front of them.

* * *

Jigen was led by two men wearing suits that were completely black, the three of them walking down a hallway and towards a large door.

The door was opened and the two men motioned for Jigen to enter. Jigen entered and the two men followed, standing behind him as the door was closed.

Jigen walked up to a desk. Behind the desk sat a man in an expensive suit.

The man was tall and skinny, clean shaven and with his black hair slicked back. He took the cigar from his mouth and smirked at Jigen.

The man stood and welcomed Jigen to his organization. The two shook hands to finalize the new partnership


End file.
